


Il Pianeta

by Romennim



Series: Attrazione Gravitazionale [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È il pianeta in mezzo a loro, costantemente dilaniato dall'essere tirato in direzioni opposte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Pianeta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Planet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732625) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> La drabble è stata pensata in inglese, e, personalmente, la trovo più lirica e meglio riuscita. Quindi, se sapete l'inglese, vi consiglio di darci un'occhiata :)

Suo fratello è il sole e lei è la luna e lui il pianeta in mezzo a loro, costantemente dilaniato dall'essere tirato in direzioni opposte.

Suo fratello non esige nulla da lui. Crede di non aver voce sui desideri del suo cuore.

Lei non chiede perché conosce il suo cuore meglio di quanto lui stesso non sappia.

Dal canto suo, lui sa che non esiste scelta che possa fare. Comunque lui decida, li distruggerà tutti quanti. Ma anche questa situazione li distruggerà, e quindi temporeggia, vacillando sull'orlo della distruzione, impotente e rassegnato per ciò che deve accadere.


End file.
